Una nueva y última oportunidad
by LittleCuack
Summary: Cuando descubres que no estás muerta, cuando descubres que nadie muere en unos Juegos... Cuando ves como todo Panem cae sin que tú puedas hacer nada... Toca plantearse quien es el bueno y quién el malo. Una última oportunidad, ahora es decidir cómo la gastas. / Clato. / POV de Clove.
1. Una nueva oportunidad

Este fic trata de una historia que quería utilizar para uno de mis foros de Los Juegos del Hambre, pero que como cerró no se llevó acabo totalmente. La cosa es que trata de que, bueno, en sí lo explico todo en este capítulo, pero a medida que vaya subiendo más, se irá sabiendo más de qué trata este fic. Es un Clato, sí. Pero salen muchos más personajes. Empieza cuando Clove muere, y seguirá hasta que termine Sinsajo. Si tengo intención de seguirlo, lo haré. Que conste, que todo, TODO, es desde el punto de vista de Clove. De nadie más. Ella tiene sus pensamientos e irán cambiando a lo largo de los capítulos. Habrá sorpresas y no tantas sorpresas. No tengo ni idea de cómo va a acabar, porque lo voy haciendo según se me ocurren nuevas cosas. Así que, espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

Silencio. Oscuridad. ¿Eso se sentía cuando estabas muerta? ¿Nada más? ¿Ni cielo, ni simplemente dejar de existir? No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, solamente empecé a escuchar un pequeño pitido y murmullos que cada vez, se iban haciendo más fuertes. Traté de mover alguna parte de mi cuerpo, consiguiendo apretar únicamente los parpados, o eso me parecía a mí. No sentía nada, solo vacío y oscuridad. Ni frío, ni calor. No sentía nada. Y quizás, eso era lo que más miedo me daba. ¿Estaría siempre así? ¿Durante toda la eternidad? ¿En esto terminábamos?

– **¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar en despertar?** – preguntó una voz en bajo.

– **Ya lleva casi tres días así… No tardará mucho… Todo depende de la muerte que uno tenga y por eso tarda tanto en recuperarse.** – respondió otra.

¿De qué hablaban? Entonces, ¿si existía el cielo? O algo parecido. No estaría en esa oscuridad toda la eternidad, y eso, me parecía espléndido. Podría volver a ver a gente, ¿no? ¿O cómo iba esto? No sabía a qué atenerme al despertar, ¿qué cosas iba a ver? ¿Y si no veía? Seguía pensando, era mi voz la que pensaba en ese vacío, pero, ¿y si era así siempre? ¿Y si solo había más voces? ¿Estaba loca?

– **Ya casi está…** – dijo otra voz vagamente familiar. – **Unas horas más y la tendremos de vuelta, no te preocupes. Ve a descansar, que pronto la tendremos aquí molestando.** – dijo riendo un poco.

Noté un fogón de luz alumbrar aquella zona oscura, luego se desvaneció. Poco después, otro fogonazo y otra vez oscuridad. Así varias veces más. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Era esa famosa luz que se veía al final de ese túnel tan oscuro?

– **Eh, ven aquí.** – dijo esa voz.

Empezaba a verlo todo con claridad, aunque totalmente borroso. Estaba abriendo los ojos. ¿Dónde narices estaba? Era una habitación, blanca (tan blanca que hacía daño a los ojos después de tanta oscuridad), con un ventanal enorme en frente y, al parecer, estaba en una camilla. Tragué saliva en grueso y tosí levemente.

– **Tranquila, tranquila…** – dijo de nuevo aquella voz. Aún no veía del todo claro, pero se distinguía una figura alta, con ropa de color marrón. – **Bebe un poco…** – dijo mientras me levantaba y me daba de beber un líquido que parecía agua, pero qué, desde luego, no lo era.

En cuanto comencé a ver bien, observé que aquella figura, era algo que jamás, me habría podido esperar. Abrí los ojos como platos y una máquina comenzó a pitar con fuerza.

– **¡Eh, eh! ¡Cálmate Clove!** – dijo poniéndome las manos sobre los hombros.

¿¡Qué narices!? Me quedé en estado de shock, aun notando con fuerza cómo mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho con fuerza, como la sangre me daba martillazos en la sien y en la cabeza. Poco después, todo volvió a ser negro. Pocas horas después, todo volvió a empezar de nuevo. Vista borrosa, dolor de cabeza, tener una sed horrible… Pero esta vez, había dos personas desconocidas cuidándome. ¿Acaso lo había soñado todo?

– **¿Dó-dónde estoy?** – pregunté lentamente, y con la voz rasposa. Sin contestarme, me hicieron beber otra vez aquel líquido horrible, pero que me quitó la sed y el dolor de garganta seca en un instante.

– **Pronto lo sabrás.** – respondió una mujer, haciendo que el hombre la mirase fijamente. – **Te tenemos que hacer unas pruebas, tú relájate.** – añadió omitiendo la mirada de su compañero.

¿Qué clase de pruebas se hacían en el cielo? Si es que estaba en el cielo, claro está. No tardaron mucho y volví a sentirme bien, dentro de lo que cabía. A las dos horas, pude bajar de la cama y esperar a que me dejasen salir, aunque me comentaron que eso tardaría bastante tiempo, porque tenía que recuperarme totalmente.

Me senté en una de las butacas, escuchando risas fuera de la habitación. Bueno, parecía que alguien se lo estaba pasando bien. Me abracé a mí misma, tratando de pensar en los lugares dónde podía haber ido después de… De haber muerto en la Arena. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Había defraudado a mí distrito, y lo peor… Había defraudado a Enobaria. Pensé en ella, ¿cómo le habría sentado que hubiese muerto a manos de un tributo del once? Resoplé y cerré los ojos, subí las piernas a la silla y las abracé, ocultando mi cara en estas.

– **¿Clove?** – dijo una voz masculina, haciendo que me tensase ligeramente y alzase lentamente la cabeza. – **Soy real, no te desmayes de nuevo… Por favor…** – dijo medio sonriendo y medio preocupado por si me caía redonda al suelo.

Abrí ligeramente la boca, incrédula de que eso, ese chico, fuese real. Tragué saliva y me levanté despacio, agarrándome a los apoya brazos del sillón. Me acerqué a él y me abracé, notando que sí era real y que no estaba loca.

– **¿Cómo… Es posible…?** – pregunté escondida en su torso, medio temblando.

– **Es largo de explicar, y ni yo lo tengo aún muy claro…** – dijo separándome y mirándome desde arriba, sonriendo al ver que le creía. – **Eso te lo tienen que explicar ellos, los que mandan aquí… Digamos que solo somos… Invitados.** – dijo no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

– **Ya… ¿Cuándo saldré de esta habitación?** – pregunté alzando las cejas.

– **No… Esta es tú habitación. En cuanto te mejores, se llevarán todos esos aparatos y te traerán nuevos muebles para estar más… Cómoda.** – dijo sonriendo de lado.

– **Pero… ¿Y… Todos los demás? ¿Están también aquí?** – recordé a todos los demás tributos, no era que me importasen, pero bueno, si estaban ahí, seguramente iba a tener que verles durante el resto de mi vida.

– **Sí, pero no estamos todos… Aún faltan… Por llegar.** – dijo tragando saliva y mirando a otro lado.

– **¿Quién? ¿Quién falta por llegar?** – dije notando un nudo en el estómago.

– **Cato, Mellark y Everdeen.** – susurró mirando el suelo.

No supe que decir. Cato seguía vivo, y en parte me alegraba porque se merecía ganar. Pero una parte de mí, no quería que ganase. Egoísta, eso era la única palabra que resonaba en mi mente.

– **Si… Si él pierde… ¿Vendrá aquí…?** – pregunté a voz de hilo. Él se limitó a asentir y, por si acaso, a agarrarme de los brazos, al ver que me fallaban las piernas.

– **Está bien Clove, a la cama… No puedes estar mucho de pie…** – dijo llevándome casi en volandas.

– **¿Y tú cómo estás, Marv?** – pregunté una vez me acosté y le miré.

– **Tan fabuloso como siempre.** – dijo riendo y haciendo que una sonrisa saliese en mis labios.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Había pasado solo un día, pero aquellos médicos habían dicho que estaba completamente curada y que ya podía salir. Marvel me enseñó aquel lugar. Resulta, que era una especie de residencias para tributos fallecidos. En sí, no moríamos, en sí, nos hacían una copia el mismo día que llegábamos al Capitolio, metían nuestro verdadero cuerpo en unas máquinas y mandaban una copia exacta, pensamientos y todo incluido, de nosotros a la Arena. Aquello, me hizo ver al Capitolio de otra forma, pero igualmente, lo agradecía. También me comentó que estaban todos los tributos fallecidos de todos los Juegos hechos hasta la fecha.

– **¿Me estás diciendo que compartimos esto con casi dos mil tributos?** – alzó una ceja en cuanto dije aquella cifra. – **¿Qué? En el dos sabemos muchas cosas de esas…** – repuse bufando y cruzándome de brazos, haciendo que riese por lo bajo.

– **Creo que no pasamos de los mil ochocientos… Pero no queda poco para sobrepasarlos.** – dijo mirándome y luego mirando hacia delante. – **Piensa en este sitio como un mega distrito, pero como si fuese un retiro. Algunos trabajan, otros no.** – se encoge de hombros.

– **Déjame adivinar, tú trabajas.** – dije sonriendo. – **Pero Glimmer no.**

– **Eres lista.** – dijo riendo. – **Glimmer ha conocido a un tributo de hace varios juegos, está inaguantable… Tanto ella, como él… Son tal para cual...**

Reí levemente por eso, hasta que nos paramos en una puerta, y miré a Marvel alzando la ceja. La abrió y allí los vi a todos, y a más personas. Tragué saliva al ver que se giraban y me miraban con diferentes caras. Glimmer se levantó y sonrió de lado, también Sarah, la tributo del cuatro. Las sonreí de lado y seguí a Marvel, que, para mi sorpresa, se sentó con el tributo del tres y del siete, al último, lo había matado en la Arena.

O sea, que esto, ahora iba de ser amigos de aquellos a los que había matado. Como si nada hubiese pasado, ¿no? Tragué saliva y me senté con ellos. ¿Dónde si no iba a sentarme? Suspiré despacio y miré mis zapatillas.

Poco tiempo después, una gran pantalla bajó del techo y todos se giraron. Murmuraron muchas cosas, y algunos corrieron a coger los sillones que estaban en frente de dicha pantalla. Me levanté junto con los chicos y fuimos allí, quedándonos detrás del sofá más grande. Y apareció el logo del Capitolio y de pronto, la Arena. Tragué saliva y apreté la chaqueta entre mis manos. ¿En serio se seguían viendo aquí los Juegos? Y sin esperar nada, Cato, Everdeen y Mellark aparecieron, uno por cada punta y fueron corriendo a la Cornucopia.

– **Mutos…** – susurramos varios a la vez. Agarré del brazo a Marvel. Esta era su oportunidad, una patada y si uno caía, solo quedaría otro para que venciese. ¿Lo haría? Tragué saliva, notando como mi corazón iba a mil por hora.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, vi como luchaban sobre la cornucopia, como Cato tenía cogido por el cuello a Mellark y como este se ponía morado poco a poco. Everdeen le tenía a tiro de arco, pero si disparaba, Mellark caería con él, y ambos, muertos. Ella lo sabía, todos lo sabíamos. Pero todo dio un giro inesperado, Everdeen disparó, haciendo que algunos de la sala soltasen un grito de impresión, hacia la mano de Cato, clavándole allí la flecha, haciendo que Cato soltase a Mellark y este le diese un buen empujón, haciendo que Cato resbalase con toda la sangre de la cornucopia y cayese al suelo.

Antes de verle caer del todo, me giré dando la espalda a la pantalla y tapándome la cara con las manos, tratando de no ponerme a llorar. Sentí la mano de Marvel en mi hombro y también la de Max, el chico del tres. Me separé despacio, yendo de nuevo por aquel pasillo hacia mi cuarto.

Se acabó. Ellos no se merecían ganar. Una parte de mí se alegraba, iba a tener aquí a mi mejor amigo, pero otra se sentía mal porque él se merecía ganar. ¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

¿Qué os pareció el primer capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado. Como dije, iba a ir explicándolo. Y así hice, expliqué por qué seguían vivos -y espero que os guste la idea- y que es como un distrito grande donde viven tributos "muertos". Obviamente, también vive gente externa a los Juegos (antiguos vigilantes, agentes retirados o nuevos -que no tengan contacto con los tributos que alí están) y demás. Nadie puede salir de ese "distrito". Para que os hagáis una idea, esto estaría por la parte de Canadá-Alaska. Tiene varias barreras que lo protegen del exterior y también por si alguien quiere salir. Si tenéis dudas, dejadlas en un review y las contestaré al final del siguiente capítulo.

Como siempre, se aceptan reviews y los agradecería de sobre manera.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os guste este tipo nuevo de Clato.


	2. Nuevos Problemas

Aquí vengo con otro capítulo, espero que os guste y que dejéis un review. Si tenéis alguna duda, lo contestaré en el próximo capítulo sin problemas. En este explico más cosas sobre este lugar, y en el próximo, explicaré más cositas. Puede que a veces notéis un ligero cambio en el comportamiento de Clove, pero prometo que no cambiará en absoluto.

Disfrutadlo :)

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que los Juegos habían terminado y no había ninguna señal de que Cato hubiese llegado a este sitio. Nadie decía nada, algunas ventanas de las habitaciones estaban tapadas, decían que estaban vacías y no había nadie dentro. Marvel me aseguraba de que él iba a venir aquí, todos lo habíamos hecho pero yo no estaba cien por cien segura de ello. ¿No debería estar ya aquí? Inconsciente, pero aquí. A Marvel le dejaron entrar a verme, y recuerdo que dijeron que solo llevaba tres días allí. ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a tardar?

A pesar de las súplicas de Marvel, e incluso de Glimmer, para que saliese un poco de mi habitación y fuese a conocer el resto del lugar (había jardines y zonas de ocio, incluso un centro de entrenamiento, para seguir una rutina o para comenzar entrenarse), no salí de esta porque no tenía ganas. Me quedaba horas y horas en aquel sillón, leyendo algún libro que había conseguido en la biblioteca. No quería ni tenía otra cosa que hacer y la verdad, es que no me encontraba con ánimos de encontrarme con gente a la que, supuestamente, había matado. Y mucho menos, encontrarme con el que había puesto "fin a mi vida".

— **Kentwell…** — me llamaron desde la puerta. Alcé la vista y vi a aquella mujer que había visto tras desmayarme al ver a Marvel. Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salió de allí. Dejé el libro con cuidado en la mesita y salí de allí poniéndome la sudadera.

Me llevó por los pasillos de aquella planta, hasta estar en frete de una habitación. Y ahí estaba él, completamente inconsciente y tendido en una camilla. Tragué saliva y la mujer me abrió la puerta para que entrase.

— **Gracias…** — susurré y entré, después la puerta se cerró y me quedé de pie, a unos metros de la camilla, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Me acerqué despacio y me quedé al borde de la misma, tragando saliva en grueso y mirándole fijamente. No tenía ninguna herida, ni arañazos, nada de nada. Era obvio, él no había ido a la Arena, seguramente nos hacían recuperarnos de ese tiempo en "coma inducido" o de algo así.

Me senté en la silla, sin decir o hacer nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba durmiendo, y no quería despertarle. Pocas horas después, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y entraron tres personas: dos eran de esos enfermeros y una me resultaba vagamente familiar. Los enfermeros pusieron una nueva bolsa de líquido transparente y se fueron, dejándonos solos a los tres allí.

— **No sé qué narices haces aquí.** — dijo aquella chica mirándome fijamente.

— **¿Perdona?** — alcé una ceja, levantándome del sillón.

— **Creo que el golpe de la piedra te dejó sorda.** — dijo mostrando media sonrisa. Apreté la mandíbula ante eso. — **Anda, lárgate. No quiero que despierte y te vea aquí.** — dijo señalando la puerta.

– **¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que me largue?** – espeté de malas formas.

— **¿Qué quién me creo?** — sonrió de lado y apoyó sus manos sobre la camilla, mirándome. — **Soy su novia. Fui en los Juegos anteriores a los que él fue.** — dijo con orgullo.

— **Ah… Eres a la que mataron en el baño de sangre…** — dije aguantando la risa. Era patético que una chica del dos, que encima entrenaba, muriese en el baño de sangre. Aquel comentario la hizo ponerse roja de la rabia.

— **Habló, la que murió a manos de un tributo de la periferia.** — dijo a modo de golpe, pero yo reí.

— **¿Eso es más deshonra que morir a manos de un crío de trece años del distrito siete? Ya… Seguro que sí.** — dije esbozando media sonrisa, pero sin moverme un solo ápice.

— **Estaba matando a uno, fue por la espalda.** — dijo ella tratando de quedar bien. Puse los ojos en blanco y negué lentamente. — **Lárgate.**

— **¿O si no qué?** — espeté alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

En ese momento, Cato se movió y ambas le miramos. Abrió despacio los ojos y tosió. En la mesita que había al lado de su camilla, había una botella de ese mismo líquido que me habían dado a mí. Me acerqué y eché medio vaso y se lo acerqué, viendo como la otra le cogía de la mano. Dejé que bebiese, mientras la otra le decía cosas que no comprendía o mejor, que no quería comprender.

— **Chicas, una de las dos se tiene que ir…** — dijo aquella mujer. No dije ni palabra, ni moví un músculo. Pero sí me fijé en como él acariciaba la mano de ella, algo que me dejó bastante claro quién se iba a quedar.

Dejé el vaso de mala manera, cabreada con él y con ella. Salí de allí y caminé sin rumbo fijo (y seguro que terminaría perdiéndome por allí) por aquellos pasillos, cruzando puertas, subiendo y bajando algunas escaleras hasta llegar al exterior. El sol me dio de golpe en los ojos, pero no los tapé. Era casi de noche, pero aún se notaba el sol un poco a lo alto. A lo lejos, si te fijabas bien, se notaban varios edificios, pero como si fuesen muy pequeños.

— **Es el Capitolio.** – dijo una voz que me hizo ponerme en tensión. Me giré despacio y allí estaba él, Thresh. — **Siento… Lo que pasó. Me mosqueó que hicieseis daño a Rue.** — dijo alzando una ceja.

— **Yo no la hice nada. No sería capaz de matar a una cría indefensa. Puedo ser cruel, pero no tanto. Y tengo principios.** — dije algo molesta porque ahora, me pidiese perdón por "haberme matado" en la Arena.

— **Bueno, sé qué no fuiste tú. Lo supe días después, cuando llegué aquí y lo vi.** — suspiró y se acercó. — **¿Ya ha despertado?**

— **Sí.** — dije simplemente, mirando de nuevo a aquel sitio qué, según él, era el Capitolio.

— **Genial, ¿no?** — preguntó alzando una ceja y mirándome. Le miré y puse cara de no comprender.

— **¿No qué?** — pregunté algo perdida.

— **Bueno, tú y él…** — dijo cruzándose de brazos. Parpadeé y noté cómo me ponía roja, aparté la cara y negué.

— **Él y yo solo somos amigos. O eso creía.** — dije simplemente, quitándome esa estúpida idea que él acababa de formular.

–** ¿Eso creías?** – preguntó sin comprender.

— **Sí. Resulta que tiene aquí a una novia. Y prefirió que ella se quedase a que yo me quedase, pero es normal. Es su novia.** — dije sin importancia.

— **Vaya… Mm… ¿Lo siento…?** — dijo sin saber dónde meterse. Esbocé media sonrisa y negué.

— **No hay nada que sentir. Las cosas son así.** — dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— **Pues… Déjame decirte qué… Tal como acabó conmigo, no parecías ser una simple amiga.** — dijo alzando las cejas y sonriendo de lado.

— **No sé cómo acabó contigo… Realmente, no sé cómo murió la mitad de la gente. Y prefiero no saberlo.** — dije encogiéndome de brazos.

— **Bueno… Pero haznos un favor… No te margines… Cuesta bastante, lo sé. Yo maté a gente también y no sabía cómo mirarles a la cara, pero ahora todos somos… Amigos.**

— **Amigos… No creo que alguien quiera ser mi amigo o amiga.** — respondí.

— **Eso no lo sabes. Si estoy aquí, es por algo. Hasta Rue quiere conocerte…** — dijo riendo un poco.

Sonreí ante eso, si esa pequeñaja quería ser mi amiga después de todo… Bueno, por probar no iba a perder nada. Entramos dentro y fuimos a ese salón dónde había visto la final de los Juegos. Estaban casi todos, incluso Marvel. Tenía que cambiar el chip, no debía de comportarme como en el dos, porque ya no estaba allí y ya no dependía de los Juegos. Ahora, estaba en un nuevo lugar, era libre de comenzar un nuevo yo y ese nuevo yo, comenzaba a gustarme y a llamarme bastante la atención. ¿Por qué no poder tener amigos y amigas con los que reír y trasnochar? Quería eso, quería saber qué se sentía al reír porque de verdad querías y no porque estabas obligada a ello.

A la hora de la cena, nos fuimos al comedor casi todos juntos. Había conocido a la chica del siete, y era bastante simpática. También a los demás, pero era con la que más había hablado. Nos sentamos todos juntos en una gran mesa, viendo como llegaba más gente. Pronto comenzamos a comer y a gastar bromas, incluso trozos de pan volaban de un lado a otro de la mesa por esas bromas. Me gustaba estar así, no lo iba a negar, pero faltaba algo y ese algo, acababa de entrar por la puerta.

— **Oh Dios, Cato está ya bien…** — dijo Glimmer. Se fue a levantar para llamarle, pero la agarré del brazo, sentándola de nuevo. — **¿Pero qué…?** — preguntó ella confusa.

— **Déjale, irá con su novia.** — dije y en ese preciso momento apareció aquella chica agarrándose de su brazo y tirando de él hacia su mesa. — **Vete olvidando de su compañía, ahora está con ella y ya Glimm.** — dije soltándola y viendo tristeza en su rostro. — **Las cosas son así.**

Pasamos el resto de la comida hablando y diciendo cosas que podríamos hacer mañana, algunos dijeron que querían ir a entrenar, las chicas dijimos que iríamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque que habían construido a unos cuantos kilómetros de nuestro edificio. Había siete edificios, cada edificio albergaba a los tributos de diez ediciones, iba así ordenado. Nosotros éramos el edificio con menos tributos, dado que solo llevábamos cuatro ediciones desde los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre. El edificio que albergaba a los tributos de los cincuenta a los cincuenta y nueve juegos del hambre era el que más tenía, dado que en los Cincuenta Juegos del Hambre, mandaron a 48 tributos.

En cuanto terminamos, fuimos a recoger nuestra mesa, dejándosela libre a quién quisiera cogerla. Fuimos después a ese pequeño salón y jugamos a varias cosas, no había mucho que jugar, pero cada uno aportó un nuevo juego diferente, de su distrito obviamente. Nos lo pasamos en grande, y a decir verdad, me alegraba de que ahora todos estuviésemos… Unidos.

— **Hola chicos…** — dijo una voz, haciendo que algunos se girasen, y otros abriesen la boca. — **¿Qué estáis haciendo?** — añadió como si nada.

Era la voz de Cato, pero yo ni me giré. Notaba como si me hubiesen hecho un nudo en la boca del estómago y la rabia estuviese contenida en el mismo, produciéndome ganas de vomitar. Glimmer me miró de reojo, al igual que Marvel y Thresh. Me levanté despacio y me despedí de todos los demás tributos con la mano, esquivándole sin siquiera mirarle.

Caminé hacia mi habitación porque no tenía ganas ni de mirarle. Estaba molesta, molesta porque el último año no hubiese significado nada para él. Tenía ganas de gritarle, pero a la vez me decía a mí misma que eso solo empeoraría las cosas y que le daría el gusto a aquella chica de la que ni siquiera me acordaba de su nombre y que no quería hacerlo.

— **¡Eh, Clovie! ¡Espera!** — dijo Cato como si viniese corriendo. Aceleré el paso, no quería hablar con él y mucho menos escucharle. — **¡Eh!** — dijo justo a tiempo para agarrarme de la muñeca y frenarme. — **¿Se puede saber por qué no te paras?** — dijo tragando saliva. Sabía que estaba cansado, porque no debería correr habiendo salido hoy de la habitación.

No dije nada, solo me solté y volví a caminar. Ya me faltaba poco para llegar a mi habitación y no me iba a detener. Si entraba, podría cerrar el pestillo y las cortinas y así, no me molestaría. Se me daba bien esquivar a la gente, y él ahora mismo, estaba al principio de la lista de la gente que esquivar en este sitio.

— **Pero… ¿Qué narices te pasa?** — dijo poniéndose en todo el medio, sin dejar pasarme.

— **Déjame en paz.** — dije molesta y apartándole con el brazo.

— **¿Qué…? No.** — dijo agarrándome del brazo. — **Me vas a decir qué narices te pasa. Ahora.**

— **Suéltame. De inmediato.** — dije entre dientes, mirándole fijamente y mosqueada.

— **No hasta que no me digas que te pasa conmigo.** — dijo serio. — **Tenemos la oportunidad de vivir otra vez y pasas de mí. Y no solo eso. Te haces amiguita del que te mató y de los demás.** — añadió molesto.

— **¿Oh, te molesta? Vete a la mierda.** — Dije cabreándome — **No eres nadie para decirme con quién tengo que ir o qué tengo que hacer.** — dije respirando agitada. — **Lárgate con tu novia.**

Me solté y caminé a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta y corriendo las cortinas. Me apoyé contra la puerta, respirando despacio y cerrando los ojos. Me metí en la cama y apagué todas las luces, me encogí debajo de las sábanas y al poco rato, me quedé dormida con un único pensamiento:

Prefería que Cato hubiese ganado, para no tener que soportar esto.

* * *

Y fin del capítulo dos. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Puede que Clove haya cambiado un poco, pero me parecía bueno darle una nueva perspectiva de las cosas, dado que ahora tiene que convivir con tributos que ha matado, que la han intentado matar y que, finalmente, la mató. Pero, como dije al principio, no va a cambiar, va a seguir siendo la chica del dos gruñona y que no la gusta que la digan qué cosas hacer. Lo prometo.

Espero reviews y si eso, preguntas.

¡Gracias!


End file.
